A radio frequency transceiver and a baseband processor are constitutive components of a radio interface of a mobile communication device, for example, a 3G mobile communication device. The radio frequency transceiver and baseband processor are usually connected via an interface, for example, the DigRF (Digital Radio Frequency) interface. This interface should transport inbound data received over the air, for example, from a base station of a mobile communication system (e.g. LTE (Long Term Evolution) or UMTS), by the radio frequency transceiver to the baseband processor and transport outbound data from the baseband processor to the radio frequency transceiver in order to transmit same data over the air, e.g. to the base station. Furthermore, the interface should transfer control data between the radio frequency transceiver and the baseband processor. The control data may comprise interface control data, control data for controlling the radio frequency transceiver, error or status messages (e.g. data rate or signal strength indicator) and/or control signals which should be exchanged between the radio frequency transceiver and the baseband processor.
Such interfaces are typically standardized in order to reduce design resource requirements and speed up the time to market of a mobile communication device. A common standard for the interface between the radio frequency transceiver and the baseband processor is the specification for the DigRF v4 interface which is standardized by the MIPI organization.